starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Donny Vermillion
|fgcolor= |image=DonnyVermillion SC2 DevStory1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |faction=Universal News Network |job=Chief anchor (?–December, 2504) |family=Deceased brother |voice=Blair BessBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. }} Donald "Donny" VermillionKate Lockwell Twitter. Katie Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 is a member of Universal News Network. Biography Donny Vermillion's brother was killed in the Fall of Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. Vermillion hosted Vermillion Live.Vermillion. Accessed on 2010-05-03 At the outbreak of the Second Great War, Vermillion reported the massive zerg invasion of the Sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. His war reporting dispensed Dominion propaganda and portrayed Raynor's Raiders very negatively, often deliberately twisting facts to cover up the heroic nature of many of their missions and cutting off field reporter Kate Lockwell before she could say anything praising Raynor and his men.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General newscasts (in English). 2010. When Raynor and his men broadcast the news that Arcturus Mengsk had used psi emitters to lure the zerg to Tarsonis,(July 27, 2010) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty bonus dvd (in English). Vermillion was shocked by the news, muttering to himself on the air that his brother had lived on Tarsonis. He shortly began to miss his work, prompting Kate Lockwell to "hope" he would get well soon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Piercing the Shroud." (in English). 2010. End of an Era After he reported the zerg retreating back to Char, he took a sick leave for unknown reasons and eventually committed himself to the Dominion Mental Health Center, clad only in his socks and rumored to have been in possession of Emperor Mengsk's manifesto and a pound of peanut butter. He was replaced as chief anchor by Lockwell.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Belly of the Beast" or "Shatter the Sky." (in English). 2010. Service in the End War Vermillion was later released from rehabilitation, and during the End War reported on the operations of allied commanders on Veridia Prime as the planet underwent destruction at the hands of the forces of Amon. The allied commanders attempted to gather 20 xenon crystals and bring them to an environmental stabilizer, which would halt the planet's destruction. Vermillion and his seismologist Terry reported on how long it was until the planet's destruction and the status of the surges of lava that occurred at regular intervals, and focused on aspects of the conflict that would gain them the most viewers. Vermillion and Terry were at odds through the assignment, as Vermillion thought Terry was both boring the audience with hard science and attempting to steal the spotlight. At the end of the conflict, the allied commanders were successful in preventing the planet's destruction, much to the disappointment of Vermillion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, The Vermillion Problem (in English). 2016-06-14. Return Some years after the End War, Donny Vermilion returned to UNN after what was described as an astounding recovery. He hosted a segment on the Dominion relief effort to Antiga Prime, featuring General Carolina Davis and Magistrate Grayson. After the Dominion declared no zerg threat after their appearance on Antiga, Vermillion questioned what the Dominion was not telling their population. He also conducted an investigation on the Defenders of Man militia group. Notes *The Galaxy Map Editor has a character model called SMDonnyVermillionDeath. The model shows the top half Donny's body lying on the floor. Some of the skin on his face is gone, revealing smoking machinery underneath leaking oil and spitting sparks. **Blizzard initially planned on having Vermillion shot during the Korhal riots, and he would have been revealed to be a robot.Chris Metzen, Brian Kindregan, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-23. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-25. *Vermillion has a golden ring with some type of a green gem in it. The ring is on his left hand's ring finger. *In name, appearance, and behavior, Vermillion is reminiscent of the character Ron Burgundy from the 2004 movie Anchorman. *Vermillion closely resembles Tom from ''Newsworthy'' in both appearance and role at UNN.Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (p, i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. *Donny Vermillion's role as a UNN reporter in "The Vermillion Problem," which occurs during the End War, contradicts the Kate Lockwell Twitter page, which states that Vermillion's rehabilitation and return to the UNN occurred after the End War and shortly before the Defenders of Man Insurgency.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-06-22 Images File:UNNAnchor SC2 Cine1.jpg|Development image File:DonnyVermillionCyborg_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|Cyborg Vermillion References Anchorman}} Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran reporters